


Nothing Else Matters

by SingingMom1716



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Post-Trespasser, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingMom1716/pseuds/SingingMom1716
Summary: What happens when Cullen decides enough is enough?  The last thing he ever expected to want.





	1. Prelude

“No! This is ridiculous – completely unacceptable!”

Josephine nearly jumped out of her skin when her office door rebounded off the wall with a loud crash, her hand fluttering over her heart as she looked up at the fuming form of Commander Cullen towering over her desk. Pink parchment peeked over the top of his clenched fist, and the perfume soaking it made the Ambassador's nose wrinkle the minute Cullen tossed it atop the desk, glaring at it like it was an abomination before rounding on Josephine.

“I've played nice with the Orlesian Court for the better part of six months, Ambassador. I wrote all the right letters, spoke all the right words, and yet these...ladies... cannot grasp that I already have a wife! How many times must I endure Fifi de Launcet's simpering before I go completely mad?”

As Cullen vented, Josephine took the offending parchment, slowly pulling it out of its crumpled mess with two delicate fingers, murmuring half to herself, half to the Commander.

“I see her abysmal taste in fragrance has not changed – I wonder...” Cullen cut her off with an exasperated sigh, gesturing to the note.

“I don't care if she soaks herself in Ambrosia! She's somehow gotten the Dowager involved in this – this - “ He flung himself into the chair Josephine kept next to her desk, cradling his head in his hands. “I've done everything in my power to keep all this from Selene. I've done everything and anything I can think of to assure her that I will always and forever be at her side. And yet there's times I see doubt in her eyes – no. Not doubt. Fear.” Cullen raised his head, and the anguish Josephine saw etched on his face made her sit straighter in her chair, reaching for her ever-present quill and parchment.

“I know one thing you have not tried, Commander. I hesitated to suggest it, given your disdain of the Game, but I can see no other way to... drive home your point, as it were.” Though his expression looked like he swallowed corpse gall, Cullen nodded to Josephine, standing and striding to the still-open door.

“Make it as soon as it can arranged, Ambassador. Invite everyone – the King of Ferelden, the Empress, all the bloody Marchers, the Champion – even the Hero herself, if she wishes to be found! If I'm going to subject both myself and Selene to an Orlesian Grand Masque, I don't want there to be any questions about where my heart lies afterwards.”

“It will be as you wish, Commander. I will keep you informed, of course.” Just before Cullen crossed the threshold into the hallway, Josephine's final words made him pause.

“Oh and Cullen – I will make an appointment for you with Paul. There is no finer tailor in Thedas!” With an inward groan, he nodded, and closed the door behind him.


	2. Agitato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masque is tomorrow, but Selene is hardly ready for it.

“No! I can't even – Andraste's ass, has he lost his mind??”

“Now Leenie, it's not THAT b-”

CRASH.

“Hey – I'm just saying”

THUD.

Heeled bootsteps paused in Skyhold's foyer, causing the myriad of workers and servants fits of silent fear as the Grand Enchanter shook her head. Handing off her cloak to a dwarven girl who happened to have a free hand, Vivienne marched towards Skyhold's throne of justice, muttering as she cast a glare towards the ceiling.

“Time passes, yet some things never change.”

A large tome greeted Vivienne as she opened the door, bouncing off her Barrier with enough force to stagger her a step back – right before Keith Trevelyan nearly toppled her over, twisting clear of the Grand Enchanter with a whisker of space to spare. A smirk and a shake of his head answered her raised brow and thin frown, Keith calling over his shoulder as he fully flung open the Inquisitor's lower chamber door

“I'd say I wouldn't go up there – but I like my hair un-crispy. Though if anyone can get my sister to see reason, it's you.” He saluted Vivienne with a sassy grin, then slipped through the door, closing it behind him with an ominous thud.

Cradling the abused tome in her hands, Vivienne reached the top of the stairs, picking her way around books and broken plates. Selene Trevelyan paced around the center of her chamber, following the circular path of the sunburst rug that provided warmth to the stone floor, sparks crackling and popping from her hair and the tips of her remaining fingers. A long moment of agitated silence passed, before Selene's gasp broke the spell.

“Grand Enchanter! How – I wasn't expecting – I didn't know you were here!”

Vivienne strode to Selene's desk, dusting off the cover of the battered tome as she set it down, before turning her eye to the still-pacing Inquisitor. “Well it's no wonder you missed my arrival, my dear. So tell me what has you so upset you're using irreplaceable texts as weapons.”

Selene scowled at Vivienne, her eyes flashing sparks of indignant silverite fire. Standing in the center of the sunburst, Selene gestured wildly with her right hand, then tugged at her dress until it was a rumpled, crumpled bunch of fabric swirling above her nug-slippered feet.

“This dress! What in Andraste's dimpled buttcheek was Cullen THINKING – I can't wear this in public!!”

Vivienne surveyed the Inquisitor, walking around her slowly, pausing to tug the gown this way and that until it flowed over Selene's shaking body properly. “Whyever not, darling? The cut is lovely, the color is sublime – Royale Sea Silk certainly brings out the lights in your eyes – I can find no flaw whatsoever in the tailoring. Your choice of footwear, how- “ Selene cut the Grand Enchanter off with a huff and a flail of her arm.

“It doesn't have sleeves, Vivienne! How in the Maker's name can I – I can't wear – how can I possibly face everyone without sleeves?” Vivienne's expression softened as she took Selene's hand with both of her own, ducking her head to meet the Inquisitor's gaze.

“Selene, listen to me. You know as well as I how vicious The Game is to those who show any sign of weakness. This Masque is your opportunity to show the Orlesian Court – indeed all of Thedas – that the Inquisitor is a powerful force, missing arm or no. Hold your head high, my dear.” Selene tried to look down, away, anywhere but into the dark stare of the Grand Enchantress, but Vivienne refused to relent. “No fear, Darling. You are strong – stronger than any Mage I have ever met. You can do this.”

“But what if he -”

“If the he to which you refer is the Fereldan Ambassador, what he thinks is irrelevant. If the he to which you refer is your husband, only an idiot would think you a lesser woman. Our Commander is many things, but he is no idiot.” Vivienne brushed back wisps of Selene's hair, until Selene finally sniffled.

“Can I at least wear the slippers?” Vivienne smiled, shaking her head.

“You are absolutely incorrigible, Inquisitor. You know my answer to that.”

“It was worth a shot...” Selene straightened, smoothing the gown. “Thank you, Vivienne. I'll see you at the Masque.” The Grand Enchanter headed for the stairs, bowing slightly before starting her descent.

“Remember, Selene, no fear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that chapter took a lot longer to finish that I thought - but it's finally done, despite all the adulting I've had to do. Thank you all for your patience. :)

**Author's Note:**

> After nearly a year away, I have new stories to tell. One of my resolutions is to write daily - so here is today's work. I hope you all enjoy it, and I wish you all the very best for 2017 and beyond!


End file.
